


the filthy gospel of a fetish queer

by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Series: beautiful filth [2]
Category: Original Work, William Control
Genre: BDSM, Drug Abuse, I don't even know anymore, Original work - Freeform, Other, Priest!kink, William Control - Freeform, really weird shit, weird demonized catholicism, weird references to being transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs and a William Control discography is a hell of a combination, children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the filthy gospel of a fetish queer

**Author's Note:**

> I got high again but listened to William Control and tripped longer. I don't even fucking know what this is besides filthy.

Here i am again in the clutches of my chemical master.  
It tortures me sweetly, lighting a fire within my deepest places.   
My entire airway is scorched by the glowing blaze.  
The bitter taste drips down my throat, mingling with stale smoke.  
My head's interior is being razed to ash; even breathing pleasures me.  
The unquenchable lust fueled by snowdrifts on the glass makes me feel immortal.  
I could fuck for centuries.  
Ride me for all I'm worth, wear me out.  
I serve no greater purpose.  
Pound me like a drum, skin on skin is what i truly crave.  
Snow, fire, lust, repeat.  
A cycle of cleansing indulgence makes me whole.  
Spread wide open, nothing is enough, I need to be filled.   
Gaping, empty, willing. Someone fill my need.  
Revelations of filth show me my darkest desires.  
Biting leather, sharp blades, choking hands; i am aching for pain.  
My thighs are soaked in desire.   
Take me into your arms and make me scream.  
Drag me by my hair and slap me. I am just a whore.  
Spank me; I'll only ask for more blows.  
My chest desires your torture; hidden secrets begging for attention.  
Small mounds ache for the grip of your hands and the brush of your lips.  
Neglected swollen peaks long for the exquisite pain of clamps.  
Put your teeth in my soft, secret flesh and mark me as yours indelibly.  
I dare not touch myself without your permission.  
Your deep voice crawls through my head like smoke, i do as you bid me.  
A different God is guiding me this time.  
He prefers Master to God; i answer every command accordingly.  
I offer my entire being, he has every right to my body.  
His hunger for quivering flesh rivals my own.  
I bare you the secrets of my skin; my body does not match who i am.  
I beg my deception does not displease.  
I can please you no matter my physicality.  
I am your boy, open and wet. Soft and curved.  
I can take your beatings like any other man.  
I crave your cruelty.  
Tie me, beat me, degrade me. I want everything you are willing to offer.  
Fuck me raw and call me trash.  
Your voice is the music in my head and the smoke in my lungs.  
The deep resonance of your words teases my slick entrance with sweet vibration.  
My limbs begin to freeze despite the wildfire within me.  
I need you to stave off the ice.  
Everything glows red.  
Fire? Lust? Blood?  
My world is dripping crimson.  
I smell the blood; have you cut me?  
Slit me open and drink my horror.  
My vicious Master, white clouds escaping your brilliant mouth.  
Will you burn me wholly?  
Your dark underground of sex lured me in young.  
My consent was given then.  
Immaturely mature, i have lusted for years.  
Your synthetic depravity is as addictive as the snow in my nostrils.  
I am your toy, porcelain pretty and clothed in sin.  
I will break for you, pale skin cracked by misuse.  
I want to service all of your inches.  
I yearn to taste your darkest secrets.  
Oh Master, why do we never play as such?  
I crawl to you, begging at your feet.  
I am naked and filthy; your immaculate suit remains unruffled.  
Are you always a vision of bespoke perfection?  
Do blazers and ties hide your filth?  
Is your fetish painted on your flesh?  
Despite the unspeakable deviation, my mind is tranquil.  
Are you my sedative?  
Sedate my lust, then.  
Give me everything until i have burned to death.  
Open my legs impossibly wide.  
Immobilize them and drink in my soaked flesh.  
My fire begins in the wet.  
Everything clenches in anticipation of your touch.  
Violate me in beautiful ways.  
Your fingers, your tongue, your sceptre.  
I want them inside me in any way.  
Break me in two; fill me unbearably.  
I am the damned. Unwanted by society.  
My use is pleasure.   
Conservative values of a hypocritical society look down on my role.  
Pleasure is not to be shamed.  
It is to be worshipped and indulged.  
Sin, sex, sickness, pride.  
I writhe in the ecstasy you provide.  
My throat clenches incessantly.  
Stifle the convulsions with your sceptre.  
I will swallow you whole and delightfully choke on your girth.  
My oxygen growing scarce is my only regret.  
I nurse at you, begging for a sticky reward.  
The sharp tugs on my hair do not discourage me, they only spur me on.  
I wish to drink you like sweet wine.  
My pitiful whines at being denied my treat excite you.  
I shake, tense with pent up need.  
I am unbelievably aroused.  
Filth in my blood, fetish in my moans.   
My unholy desires belie the fact that i am physically innocent.  
None have ever felt my flesh in the way i require.  
I am untouched, but i give myself freely.  
Master, please bury me in your violent pleasure.  
My vision dims and my hands clench.  
I cannot feel your flesh under my touch.  
Damn this numbness.   
It bars me from caressing the swirls of ink on your physique.  
My virgin depths truly ache to be explored.  
Exquisite and sharp is the pain of orgasms denied.  
My hands refuse to uncurl; i dig my fingers into my palms.   
Pierce me like a hollow needle, opening me up and leaving something behind.  
My body is a war of fire and ice.  
The chemical that brought you to me turns my blood to ice.  
The dark sins you offer my body keeps my flesh ablaze.  
I know not which i adore more.  
Time is inconsistent in your dungeon.  
Have i been here minutes? Hours? Years? I do not know.  
Pain pleases me inside and out.  
You own me to my bones.  
Gratification is put aside for later.  
The torture is all that matters.  
I am drenched in sweat and slick.  
I am ready; dripping for you.  
Bend me however you like, do with me what you will.  
I no longer know if i want to prolong or end my suffering.  
I exist only here.  
Even my unwanted womb is aching.  
I do not wish to be bred but my animal instincts have awakened.   
Inject me with your essence, i am the perfect servant.  
I present myself to you, Master. I am your slave, your toy, your object.  
My need grows brilliantly sharp. You allow me to breathe the fire, the burning smoke plucking the edges of my ache.  
My pleasure is so intense and my slick folds so swollen, i can barely walk.  
My head spins from need and chemicals as i wobble to the door.  
I am hazy.   
Exhaling searing clouds, each inhale sends waves of synthesized pleasure through my body.  
The heady intoxicating concoction of lust and drugs has me reeling.   
Carve your secret desires into my flesh, seal me with flowing black wax.  
Write your latest masterpiece on me with your quill, your release is your ink.  
I am blank parchment.  
I cry to know release; my tears arouse you like nothing else.  
I cannot even sit, my swollen need can't take the unsatisfying pressure.  
I am on my back; a spread-eagle sacrifice.  
I am on my knees; a groveling slave.   
I can be everything you could ever want.  
My tear-stained eyes appeal to your cruelty.  
You tell me to take what i desire.  
I work my body against yours, the penetration not quite enough.  
My rocking grows feverish, aided by the spasms of chemicals soiling my system.  
The frantic coupling still cannot satisfy.  
How long will this drug addled sexual fugue hold me?  
I have lost my humanity, drop by drop, as i sweat.  
I am reptile, slit eyed and animalistic.  
Are you human, Master? Or are you sick inhuman waste like me?  
I believe you are a new creature entirely.  
One with sins for flesh and lust for blood.  
To be so delightfully vile, is almost heavenly.  
Are you a servant of Lucifer, darkly beautiful?  
The sweet, black purr of your smoke-ridden voice describes the agonies you wish to grant.  
I will take each one as a blessing and perform for you.  
Your attire has changed.  
No longer my bespoke dark prince.  
Your unholy robes excite me.  
Shall i confess my sins, Father?  
Will you forgive me for where i have failed to follow your teachings of debauchery?  
Preach to me; tell me your commandments of filth.  
Give me Communion. I will take in your blood and body and be marked for Lucifer's masses.  
Use my blood spilled on your altar, together we will write the Revelations of an apocalypse rife with sex and horror.  
Your bloody cathedral is decorated in writhing souls, none so desperate as i.  
Crucify me and demonstrate your forgiveness.  
Take me to heights and depths otherwise unattainable.  
Father, lay your hands on me.  
Heal me with your immoral faith.  
My everything yearns for you.  
I cross myself in reverse, asking for attention of your dark spirits.  
I see the demons circling you; let them use me.  
Your teachings of depravity most foul inspire me.  
I hear my breath in my ears, harsh and slow.  
Tighten the collar around my neck, pull my leash harshly.   
Parade my filthy body in front of your demonic congregation.  
Show them what loyalty to the church will earn them.  
You fold me elegantly over the altar rail; yet you leave your robes inelegantly on the stone floor.  
Am i more precious than your authoritative vestments?  
I am wound so tight.  
I may shatter from your endless assault.  
I am drenched head to toe in our mixed fluids.  
You fuck your Mass into my depths, teaching me how to please.  
I have found true nirvana at the hands of my Master.  
His filthy games have bound me to a life of smut.  
Contorted and denied gratification, i will do anything for him.  
I will ache in this dark, timeless dungeon as long as he commands.  
Have you magic, Master?  
Despite your physical assault, i still cannot achieve enlightenment.  
Use your black magic to shape me into the perfect tool.  
Build up my desperation over centuries; always stopping short of the ravishment i gag for.  
You sing of drugs and sodomy.  
Those dirty hymns ring true.  
I open every part of my body to you.   
Press your blessed skin against me, soothe me with your simple touch.  
I feel the need burn me down in a rush of pure want.  
I am lying in a puddle. A testament to my title of "filth".  
I am unclean.  
Lucifer, take my Master as a vessel, ravage me in his skin.  
I want to experience the massive sins of our beloved fallen angel.  
Allow me to earn your favor with my abused flesh.  
Surprise me with your horrors.  
Oh Lucifer, I beg you to grant me this one master for my eternity in your kingdom.  
My screams of painful pleasure will echo in every circle.  
Banish my Master and i to the deepest pits; allow us to be your shining example.  
We will perform cruel, filthy acts to honor and please you.  
I pledge loyalty to your name.  
I swear i shall always uphold the teachings of your priapic prophet.  
I vow to remain vile and sick for eternity.  
I am nothing but infectious filth.  
I corrupt those around me.  
Their unfamiliarity with pure unbridled lust unnerves them.  
Repression will gain them no favors.  
I am the vector of your sickness.  
Time has halted, i am trapped in the eternal scene.  
You play my nerves like a piano.  
My senses are on red alert; my heart feels like it shall burst from my ribs.  
To what extent does your magic hold me?  
Have you prayed over a voodoo shrine to gain your abilities?  
Did you stand at the crossroads?  
However you gained your immense power, i am susceptible to your elegant charms.  
My flesh is no longer mine. Sold to my Master, purchased with sin.  
The inked hands that pour brilliant poetry and prose like water explore my flesh.  
Teasing pinches, purposeful avoidance.  
I feel my hold weakening.  
Your touch will black me out.  
The statement across your knuckles amuses me.  
It is impossible to 'live fast' within your kingdom.  
Time refuses to move and not even my heart pounds.  
Clocks have ceased to tick; blood begins to drip.  
I thought i had experienced possession and worshipped the dark spirit within my vessel.  
My dear Master, you have created an entirely new monster from me.  
The thick white swirls crossing my vision do not disguise your face.  
I do not know if a cloud of smoke or a fog of lust is rolling in.  
I will greedily inhale either, addicted as i am.  
Etch the symbol of our dark lord into my throat, so i may only praise our sins.  
Samael. Lucifer. Satan. The Devil. Every name echoes in divine beauty.  
I chant unholy rosaries.  
Bless me, my darling beloved dark one. I serve your cause with my flesh.  
Fire illuminates my new home and my lungs.  
My Master binds me to our new bed.  
A simple rack within a torture chamber... It feels like the most luxurious mattress in my perverse insanity.  
I have been debased to the lowest form possible.  
I adore my station.  
Bowing and groveling is a talent.  
Flesh is a hunger.  
Pain is a drug.  
Release is nonexistent.  
I have writhed in your clutches for endless millennia. Is it not yet time?  
What pleasure must i provide to earn my own?  
I will indulge every desire until you are sated.  
With all due restraint, i plead for orgasm.  
I dare not defy my Master. He abuses me perfectly; i am immensely grateful for his attention.  
I am ordered to cease begging and earn my keep.  
I kneel and stroke his thighs.  
I swallow his sceptre; the quill with which he pens so much gorgeous filth.  
The lust curls low in my gut, blending with flame.  
I will service my Master eagerly and with honor.  
My body is wrung out, overstimulated. Yet i beg for more.  
My skin is bruised and bloody, sticky with you.  
I don't know if i crave more pain, or if i cannot bear to be touched again.  
Paint my face in white, add a new layer of dirt.  
My Master has bestowed upon me a gift.  
You'll never find a more disgusting specimen of filth than me.  
I am unholy. I am sick. I am dirty.  
I am every Christian's worst nightmare.  
My corruption will rot you from the inside out.  
Corroding your organs into a black sludge, burning your soul on a pyre.  
I am intolerable and unacceptable.  
My sickness does not affect those who already live as i do.  
Two infected within close proximity shall only exacerbate the other's infection.  
I fear our sordid rendezvous may be ending for now.  
I am not as mindless as i was.  
The haze still settled over all tells me you aren't planning on leaving quite yet.  
The unsatisfiable ache within me throbs hypnotically, pulsing like the bass in your art.  
Your voice crawls within, teasing the throb.  
Your tongue follows and i have never flown so high.  
Beloved Master, your talents never cease.  
My back has become a perfect arch.  
I press myself against your mouth, urging your tongue deeper.  
You begin a hymn, low growls of your rough voice driving me towards the precipice.  
The sound muffled by my sensitive wet flesh, i still know the words by heart.  
I praise you to the best of my ability.  
My throat is raw from choking and screaming.  
My tongue is thick and dry from intoxication.  
My hoarse cries are pitiful. Every line sounds tortured.  
"I want a violating act of sin.   
You can penetrate, let's begin.  
How will you love me?  
How will show mercy?  
You can violate filth within.  
You can suffocate, let's begin...."  
Your philosophy is beautifully fucking illustrated by your hymns.  
A choir of demons joins in my praise.  
Ephemeral voices of death echo within my skull.   
I have never known such pure sin. I will continue to ache after you have left me here in this dungeon. Abandoned for time immemorial, left in a puddle of unspeakable sin.  
The walls glow red, have i caught fire once more?  
Are the walls bleeding in sympathy for my ordeal?  
I am chemically sated. My body is a white hot blade, unable to cool off.  
My lust burns eternal. I will never get enough.  
Your icy fingers tease me, never enough to soothe.  
You are the bespoke vision of propriety once again.  
Will you soon fade away, now that you have carved a swath of destruction through my libido?  
Your ties and suspenders create illusions of a perfect gentleman.   
In your own words, you are a charming, vulgar silhouette of a man. A monster so beguiling, your own reflection is unrecognizable.  
Your pretty words will have me crawling to your feet for eternity.  
I will long for your violent caress until time itself runs out.  
You have shown me my future and i am eager for it to begin.  
I am outlined in sweat; all that remains of our encounter is a crime scene.  
I have been thoroughly used and wasted.  
Throw out the trash, and get on with your life.  
I will blaze for you until my fuel runs out.  
My disease is on your hands, spread it to the four winds.  
I feel your all-encompassing touch fade away.  
My breath is even and my dizziness has passed.  
You will soon be gone, i wish to please you one last time.  
We have been fucking since the dawn of time, and there is still more to learn.  
You are the best thing to never happen to me.  
Soon, our sordid tale will be finished and neither of us will recall the excruciating hedonism.  
My indulgences erase my mind, wiping away every moan and caress.   
Perhaps one of your hymns will bring me back to your Church of Excess.  
But for now, i bid you farewell.  
I bared for you my secrets and i sincerely hope you do not tell.  
Even incubi find gossip tasteless.  
Filthy sex object or not, my body is incorrect and i prefer no one to know.  
The only command i shall ever give you is to bite your tongue, dear Master.  
Bite your tongue, and i will find more deviant ways of pleasing you.   
We are never fulfilling our potential for disgusting pleasure.  
Never forget that i am only a few lines away from your touch.  
Until our next sick rendezvous, i shall bid you adieu, sweet Master.


End file.
